ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Way of the Buddha
Also known as the "Forbidden Heavenly Tome". It is a forbidden Divine Profound Art, and just like Evil God Arts it belonged to a True God of the Primordial Era. It came from a primordial true god once called the ‘Rage God’. Jasmine's power of the Star Gods and the Rage God’s repel each other. The way that The Great Way of the Buddha is different from Evil God Arts is that the Evil God Arts exists in the Profound Veins and do not need to be cultivated but the Great Way of the Buddha affects your blood, meridians, muscles, skin, and hair and actually has not even the slightest of relationships with Profound Veins or even Profound Strength it relied on the strength of the soul and nature instead. Its cultivation was absolutely not from battle, but from comprehension. Great Way of the Buddha materializes a Silver Pagoda upon the comprehension which then embeds itself into the recipients forehead (similar location to the mark of the Phoenix and other legacies), the Pagoda transitions in color and shine in later stages of it's cultivation. The restoration power that Great Way of the Buddha emits is a powerful concentration of the power of Heaven and Earth. Upon entering the Intermediate stage of the Great Way of the Buddha, not only is it capable of healing the cultivator, it also allows one to heal others absurdly fast, albeit much more slower than healing one's self. However, one must be incredibly familiar with the human body, the knowledge of the location of every muscle, bone, tendon, meridian, profound entrance, orifices, organs and more coupled with medical experience to be able to successfully and explosively heal both external and internal damage (Can be seen when Yun Che heals his crippled parents in the Illusory Demon Realm. Being crippled usually means it's impossible to heal and restore one's previous power, the Great Way of the Buddha's power concentration of Heaven and Earth allows such miracles to become true). If the cultivator of the Great Way of the Buddha attempts to heal someone via injecting the power of Heaven and Earth, the intense concentration of power will not only destroy the internal organs of the person getting healed, they also stand the chance of exploding. Users * Jasmine's Brother * Yun Che - Passed to by Jasmine Stages The ‘Great Way of the Buddha’ has a total of twelve stages. The first three realms could be considered the initial stage, but from the fourth realm onwards, it becomes the intermediate stage. * First Stage - Provides strength of one thousand five hundred kilos. (Will attain the silver Pagoda) * Second Stage - Increase arm strength by four thousand kilos. * Third Stage - Increse strength by ten thousand kilograms, a body that was as strong as pure steel, and a healing capability that no ordinary person could possibly understand (Silver Pagoda transitions into a faint gold color) * Fourth Stage - Bestow a bodily strength of fifty thousand kilograms. (The Pagoda becomes fully gold in color and the shine becomes more pure and radiant) * Fifth Stage - (Unknown) * Sixth Stage - (Unknown) * Seventh Stage - Said to be able to restore important bodily necessities such as vision. (Impossible to reach and or cultivate as it would result in the person to explode, this stands true even to those who stand at the peak of the profound realm) * Eighth Stage - (Unknown) * Ninth Stage - (Unknown) * Tenth Stage - Gaining the ability to prolong one's life with incredible healing power, able to heal Huan Caiyi's vitality who only has 3 years left to live. * Eleventh Stage - (Unknown) * Twelfth Stage - Peak of the ‘Great Way of the Buddha’, attain the original physique of the Rage God Category:Terminology Category:Stub Category:Profound Art Category:Divine